


亲密关系

by Meoqi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meoqi/pseuds/Meoqi
Summary: 现代AU师生+炮友的关系的双罗
Relationships: Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	亲密关系

上

星期二晚上8:30，最后一节课的下课铃响了。

“那么今天就到这里，我们下周二再见。”罗宾关上投影仪，准备整理教学笔记。但是围上来的学生让她暗自叹了一口气。今天可能又赶不上9点的班车回家了……

众所周知，世界史是最受欢迎的通识课之一。老师妮可·罗宾不仅是个性格温和身材火辣的美女，还是OPU少有的几位青年教授中的唯一一位女性。她在课上会经常提到她早些年的实地考古经历，这些经历使得略显无聊的世界史变得精彩纷呈。学生们都着迷于她的“冒险故事”。虽然她的个人履历中似乎存在着“重大的问题”，但是OPU的校长还是坚持邀请这位年轻的考古学家来OPU任职。现在看来这个决定是非常明智的。

“……这个项目还在审批中，目前进展顺利。相信大家马上就有机会去亲自考察黄金乡遗址了。嗯嗯不谢。再见～”罗宾微笑着向最后一个离开的学生招手，目送着她走出教室。她拧开水杯，喝了两口茶润了润嗓子。

“接近半个小时的问题，你其实可以把平时的办公室答疑时间缩减半个小时的。”对于突入其来的声音，罗宾微微惊讶了一下。她回头，看见了教室门口那顶熟悉的斑点帽子。“今天这么早就结束实验了吗？罗。”

“嗯。”男人抬了抬自己的帽子，“我今天开车了。”

“那就，去我家。“罗宾勾起嘴角，她背起包向门口走去。

特拉法尔加·罗是OPU的医科博士，主修方向为外科手术。其实罗修过罗宾的世界史，只不过他基本没去上过课。那时他正在没日没夜地做着实验，导师也仿佛完全没有别的工作似的，花了大把时间亲自指导罗进行动物解剖实验。在熬了无数个夜晚完成所有实验数据记录分析后他那次走进家附近酒吧只是单纯地想借酒精释放一下压力，好让自己昏昏沉沉地一觉睡过去而已。他确实没想到一个高挑的女人走过来搭讪，两个人会发展到床上。最搞笑的是，那个学期末罗去历史系办公楼交结课论文，推开教授办公室的门竟然发现了他的一夜情对象正在翻着一本厚厚的古文字文献查资料。

不过谁也没有尴尬，他们甚至在她的办公室也做过。

晚上九点半的车库基本上已经空了，只有零星几辆车。估计现在还在学校的就是罗这种还在做实验的医科博士吧，罗宾猜着。太可怜了，她为他们祈祷，希望他们不要猝死。

罗宾坐在副驾看着挂着两个重重的黑眼圈的罗，他面无表情地在开车。其实这个人大多数时候都没什么表情，他基本只有做爱的时候才会有不同的表情。罗宾还记得那次他们在她办公室里，罗抓着她的腰。一边用力地顶着，一边勾起嘴角，“不要出声。”他俯下身子，凑近她的耳朵说着。

“嗯？”罗看到对方正盯着他的脸看。

“没什么，或许我们可以哪天在车里试试看。”

“……窄。”

“我觉得足够大。”罗宾把副驾座椅向后调了调。接下来便是长时间的沉默。

罗宾后来才知道罗那天完全把她当成了一个来搭讪求欢的陌生人。但其实罗宾第一次在选课名单中看到这位看上去睡眠严重不足，而且名字带D的医科博士时就想找个时间单独找他聊一聊有关D一族的事情了。只可惜她基本没见过他来上课，所以那天在酒吧碰巧遇到这位时，罗宾想着这次一定要抓住这个机会。

然而当时的罗已经头晕脑胀了，罗宾什么也没问出来。昏暗的灯光下，她看见他眼角泛红地靠到她肩膀上，他下巴的胡茬在她脖子上蹭来蹭去，呼出的酒气直往她裙子中钻。

罗宾觉得痒痒的。神奇的是，她一点都不排斥这个男人，甚至想更深入地了解他。她默默地牵起这个人的手，拉着他向酒吧门外走去。

次日罗宾起床穿好衣服后发现罗还没有醒，就一个人回去了。反正到了学期末，这位总是逃课的学生也会知道自己究竟是谁的。她非常期待罗发现自己真实身份的反应。

“呵呵呵……”坐在车里的罗宾回想起那天打开办公室门的罗脸上表情的急剧变化，不禁笑出了声。

“我想起了一些好玩的事情。”她语气轻快地解释道。“比如你第一次知道我居然是你的老师的震惊的表情。呵呵呵……”

“切。”罗翻了个白眼。没想到对方居然笑得更大声了。

中

罗回想了一下这次是第几次去罗宾的家，似乎是第八次？他不太确定。但是他可以确定的是自己已经完全熟悉这条路了。

“哦，到家了。”罗宾眨眨眼说道。

她下了车准备按密码锁开门，左肩忽然一重，腰被身后的人双手圈住。她垂眼笑了笑，抬起左手捏了捏罗靠过来的脸。

关上房门后，罗宾马上就被压在了门上。

罗毫不客气地吻了下去。距离拉近的同时对方身上的花香也扑面而来。这似乎是罗宾自身的体香，就像一捧花束，混合了多种花的香气。

不过罗是绝对不会用花来比喻这个人女人的。

罗宾的双手也环上罗的双肩，她一发力翻身将对方反而压在了门上。“对方显然没反应过来， 就陷入了更激烈的吻中，罗宾的一条腿偷偷地顶到了罗双腿中，她的胯正在暧昧地描绘着某个地方的形状。

两个人在互相的进攻中逐渐呼吸急促起来，终于罗在罗宾轻轻拍打下最后轻啄了一下罗宾的嘴唇，结束了这个吻。

“压到我了。”罗的眼神飘向了不知道哪里。

“胸压到了你吗？不用谢。”罗宾微笑着捋了捋刚才被对方揉乱的头发，她拿下来罗的斑点帽子，挂在了门口的小架子上。“饿了就吃饭团，在冰箱里，我先去洗澡。”她还认真地拍了拍罗的头，才走进浴室。

“……”

而且每次遇到对方这种照顾小朋友的态度，罗也是很无奈。他把自己的帽子又摆了摆正，便走到冰箱那里，只拿了一罐啤酒出来。

坐到沙发上，他猛灌了几口，才稍微冷静了一些。正因为知道罗宾的性格中的小腹黑，每次看到那些每次围着妮可罗宾教授冒星星眼的学生，他都会在心里偷偷地腹诽几句道，你们都不知道你们的老师在床上有多恶魔。

他又喝了几口冰啤酒，回头看了看大门，应该是刚才被罗宾锁上了。

罗宾在晚上睡觉前会反锁卧室的门，这是罗注意到的第一件事。“是很小的时候就养成的习惯了。”她有一次淡淡地说道。

后来罗开始了解罗宾，也知道了她那天走过来接近自己的目的。他告诉对方，自己的父母很早就去世了，自己也从来没听说过任何D族的历史。他还记得罗宾当时点了点头，并没有追问下去。

但罗说的并不完全是实话。

他知道一些关于D族的历史记载，这曾经都是柯拉先生告诉他的。而他不想也没必要对一个床伴说起任何关于柯拉先生的事情。

那天晚上是个意外。

那天还没等罗宾洗完澡，已经熬了无数个夜的罗倒在床上就睡着了。等待他的不是渴望已久的睡眠，而是那个像沼泽一样的噩梦。梦中的世界是一片白，只有前面的红色血滴提示着柯拉松的方向，他奋力地想追上柯拉先生，可是无论怎么跑，前面只有恐怖的红色血滴，而身后是穷追不舍的白线牢笼，耳畔的枪声伴随着那个人恐怖的笑声。他仿佛感受到背后的那只手马上就要掐住他的脖子。“柯拉先生！柯拉先生救救我……”他大声的哭喊着，却没有任何回应，终于他再也跑不动了，慢慢地沉入了沼泽里……

“柯拉先生！……”罗猛地睁开了眼睛，他深呼吸了两口，坐了起来，揉了揉太阳穴。

他转头，罗宾正在安静地看《加盟国的八百年》

“我睡了很久吗？”他开口，干燥到冒烟的喉咙证明他在噩梦中一定喊了什么，或者至少说了什么。

“不到一个小时，”罗宾说完就离开了卧室，再次回来的时候，她手里多了一罐冰啤酒，她递给了罗。

他沉默着喝了两口酒。思考着是否要说些什么。但是他太累了，已经失去了张口的力气。

“你好像很累，睡觉吧。”罗宾拿走了罗手中的酒放到了了书桌上，然后关上了床头灯。她看到这个年轻的医科博士在黑暗中依旧沉默地坐着，就仿佛被刚才的噩梦抽去了一部分灵魂一般。

她轻轻叹了一口气，张开了双手。

罗被拉入了一个温暖且柔软的怀抱中。他缓缓地躺了下去，对方的心跳声通过额头传到大脑中。灰白的大脑好像一点一点恢复了颜色。

他不知道女人此时的表情是什么样的，他只听见了两个人轻微的呼吸声。他向对方又靠了靠，把自己包裹在对方熟悉的香味中。她身上还有

“夜还很长，”他听见她说。“不过已经没事了。”她轻轻地握了握罗的手，便松开了他。罗宾翻了个身，她清楚罗现在需要一点距离处理自己的情绪。记忆中曾经无数个深夜醒来后身体僵硬地坐在床沿的自己忽然与此时此刻的罗重叠在了一起。以为的已经自行愈合的悲伤与绝望没有任何预兆地呼啸而来。醒来之后就只剩一具颓然的空壳。她曾经有那么多敌人，但是梦魇却是最难战胜的那一个。她希望罗可以平静地再次睡去，夜还很长，不能在这里认输。

这回是罗宾的手被轻轻握住了，她被身后的人揽入怀中。对方呼出来气体轻轻拍打着她的后脖颈。

“珀铅病，”他沙哑地开口，“我的妹妹死于这种病。”

“珀铅病……看来并不是在几十年前就消失了……”罗宾有些惊讶地说。

“我的父母因为发出了珀铅病仍存在的警告而被与政府勾结的黑道杀害。他们本来并不打算放过知道这一事实的我。”

“只是我被一个人救了，”罗顿了顿，“但是他后来为了救我死。”

“我很想他。”

下

“他为你舍弃了自己的立场……”罗听见怀里的人说道。

“我也遇到过这样的人啊。”

很多年过去之后，罗宾再想起萨乌龙已经不会像小时候一样抱着膝盖低声抽泣。失去最好的朋友的悲伤，想为他报仇种种情绪都在时间的长河被冲远冲淡，留下只是无尽的想念。

她也很想他。

如果还有机会再见一面该有多好啊。

在她的想象中，听到自己逃过了那场屠杀并且现在生活得很好的萨乌龙应该咧嘴“特噜嘻嘻嘻”地笑着，然后自己也跟着他的奇怪的笑声一起笑。

“他保护了本来要被清除的我，我成为了他们口中的唯一灾难幸存者。”

罗忽然意识到自己对于妮可罗宾的了解也非常浅显地停留在她展现出来的那几面中，她保留的秘密似乎比他保留的秘密还要多。“奥哈拉大楼的火灾是……”

“是伪装成火灾的谋杀。”罗宾没有情绪起伏地说着，“事实上五老星的特工们一直没放过我，我只能去寻求一些有“能力”的组织的庇护，直到前些年有一个人告诉我五老星对我的追杀已经被取消，我的逃亡生涯才结束。”

罗宾早期入职时，亲自向校长确认了被认为是“黑历史”的种种青年时的经历，她还记得校长擦了擦额头上的汗沉思了一会儿，“感谢您的坦诚。既然选择了雇用您，学校会全力以赴保全您的声誉，还请您多多配合以减少各类风险。”“麻烦您了。”罗宾握住校长的手。

“之后的一切忽然变得意外地顺利呢。完成学业，成为老师……”

她仔细听了听身后人均匀且平稳的呼吸声。罗宾轻笑着小声说：“那就说到这里，晚安。”

她也闭上眼睛，往身后靠了靠。

罗第二天醒来已经是上午九点多了，而罗宾已经去学校了。他仰着头盯着天花板，回想着自己假装睡着前的听到的话。

他确定自己需要一段时间来梳理一下关于她的事实以及自己的感情，他知道罗宾也一样。

两人一直保持着两扇玻璃门的距离，就在昨天晚上，他不小心砸碎了自己那边的玻璃门，她看到受伤的他居然也砸开自己的玻璃门，两个人第一次触碰到对方的真实温度。

她曾在炙热的火海中艰难逃生。

他曾在冰凉的雪地里崎岖前行。

幸运的是，他们都遇到了指引他们逃离的光。现在他们的温度都是温暖的，就像昨夜的拥抱一样。

接下来一周忙碌的工作很好地冲淡了那些沉重的回忆。两个人都默契地没有联系对方。

中午一起吃饭吧。再次收到罗宾的信息是将近两周后了。

好。他回复完就离开了实验室，实际上现在还没有到上午11点，距离午饭还有一段时间。但他忽然想早一点去见她。

罗敲了敲门。

“请进。”是一个陌生的男声。

罗又认真看了看门牌和黏在边上的便签：

妮可罗宾 教授

历史系选修课：HIS0206岛屿文明的发展 的作业请交到一楼信箱处，谢谢。

这是她的字迹没错。

她今天的课应该在下午呀？不，应该问为什么会是别人在使用她的办公室？她忽然搬去别的屋子了？罗思考着，也许里面的人会知道她现在在哪里。他推开了门。

一进门还是那个摆满了书的巨大木质书柜。奇怪的粉色龙靠枕也和往常一样在书柜旁的会客沙发椅上。

什么都没有变，除了坐在办公桌后的人。那人脖子仰着，悠闲地靠在电脑椅上，还带着眼罩，听见有人进来了竟然也没摘掉。

“你是？”

“阿啦这位小哥你是罗宾的学生吗？”对方直起身子，将眼罩推到头顶，饶有兴趣地看着罗。

“……”

“罗宾正在开会，你可以坐在那里等她。”他指了指会客沙发。

“不用了。”罗冷冷地回复道，拧开门把手走了，似乎还听见了那人的一声轻笑。

他冷静了一下，给罗宾发了信息：导师有紧急会议找我，我等晚上结束实验再来找你。

哦，好吧，晚上见。收到回复。

罗揉了揉眉心，他决定投入进复杂的实验和繁重的数据处理中，不去想那个带眼罩的懒散男人了，以及他与罗宾所有可能的关系。

“你们的会议这么快就开完了吗。”罗宾推开办公室的门时，看到青雉正在在读《加盟国的八百年》，他头也不抬地和罗宾说着。

“你还没有走吗？”罗宾坐到了会客沙发椅上，抿了一口刚买回来咖啡。“如果是邀请我去参加你的升迁派对的话我没什么兴趣。”

“没有升迁派对。但是举办一个好像也很有趣，”青雉合上了书，“这本书你还有没有多余的可以给我一本？“

罗宾放下咖啡，起身在边上的书柜找了一会儿，抽出了《岛屿文明》和《历史正文：全注释版》，将两本书一同摞到了青雉面前，“这两本也送你。”

青雉拿出一个奇怪的企鹅背包把这三本厚度可观的书装了进去“多谢。”

“不谢。”

“好了我不打扰你工作了，妮可罗宾教授。”青雉终于站了起来，轻松地背起了他的企鹅背包。

“在这里你一定可以实现你的梦想。”

这句没有来由的话像一颗投入平静湖面的小石头，在罗宾的心中泛起了涟漪。

走到门口，忽然想起来什么的青雉补充道：“应该是你的一位学生来过，有着重重的黑眼圈而且带着一顶奇怪的帽子，看到我坐在你的椅子上好像很不满意。哈哈真是有趣的小哥呀。”

“总之，再会。”他向罗宾摆摆手，走了出去。

晚上8:50。

这次敲门后得到了熟悉的回复声“请进。”

“罗。有一阵没见了。”罗宾从一堆作业中微笑着抬头看他。

“上午有一个人坐在这里。”罗走到办公桌前，他意识到了自己语气中明显的不悦。

“你说青雉？怎么了你很在意？”罗宾的笑意又多了几分。见对方没开口便补充道，“他是五老星的前高级特工，不过不是来追杀我的，事实上他就是告诉我我被解除追杀的那个人。”

“……”

“还有什么想问的？”

“……你们现在的关系？”

第一次面对如此直接的罗，罗宾有一丝惊讶，“只能说是刚刚解除了敌人关系吧。”

“青雉不是没有想法的杀人特工，他了解奥哈拉大楼的真相所以对于我的态度仅是监视，但那也十分恐怖，因为我不知道什么时候他就会改变主意来杀我。不过他一直在用自己的方式改善着被天龙人操控的傀儡政府。几年前的那场著名的革/ming 运动后，他是为数不多的没有被替换的政府人员。”

“你难道以为我和青雉有其他关系？”罗宾叹了口气，“我确定我并没有斯德哥尔摩综合症。”

“松了一口气？”

“没有。”

不嘴硬就不是罗了，罗宾暗自笑着。虽然两周前的晚上两人之间的气氛有一些微妙，但是见了面后似乎又回到了日常相处的模式了，她准备像往常一样邀请罗去自己家。

只是没想到罗会突然开口说这些话。

“我们交往吧。”

什么？

罗宾愣了一下，抬头看着罗，并且注意到了他发粉的耳朵。

“还有那天谢谢你。”

“我觉得我们很……合适。各方面都很合适。”

“……” 罗宾注意到罗的耳朵已经完全红了。

她看着说完老干部式表白然后害羞到假装看风景的罗。

“哈哈。”罗宾笑出了声，她从办公椅站起来走向罗，“居然这么纯情……”

“如果没有那个晚上，我也不知道被残酷无情的世界伤害的不止我一个人。”罗宾靠向罗，对方身上熟悉的味道让她觉得安心，她的下巴抵着罗的肩膀，“某种意义来说，确实很合适。不过你既然当时就意识到自己的感情怎么隔这么久都找我……”

“不是……”她听到他的否认，“是我今天上午看到的办公室有别人才确定……”

“确定自己吃醋了？”罗宾的回应带着笑意。

“……”熟悉的沉默就是默认，罗宾感觉对方抱紧了自己，还轻轻在腰上掐了一下。

罗，一个看上去和可爱丝毫不沾边人，实际上是一个撒娇怪。

“那我们就交往吧。”她笑着说，“现在是不是应该庆祝心意相通呢？”

罗还没反应过来嘴唇就被对方堵住。

“在这里……可以？”罗觉得自己被亲的七荤八素。他虽然这么问着，手却早就向对方的腰线下移去。

“别人都下班了，只要声音不太大就没问题。”罗宾勾起嘴角，拉着罗，两人纠缠着一起摔到会客沙发上。

浴室门打开的声音把罗的思绪拽了回来。

“在想什么？”几滴水珠落到罗的脖子上，她常用的杏仁牛奶味的洗发水钻进鼻子里。罗宾穿着浴袍跨坐到罗的腿上。

“在想你。”他托住她的腰，下巴抵着她的胸。

“呀，这可不像你会说的话。”罗宾笑着顺带亲了一下罗凑过来的额头，“居然这么直接。”

罗顺势把对方压倒在沙发上。

罗宾也非常配合地闭上了眼睛。

……

压在身上的重量离开了她才睁开眼睛，结果只看到一个边脱上衣边向浴室走着的背影。

扳回一局。

“你忘了？我还没洗澡。”罗说道，语气中带着少见的戏谑，走进浴室前听到身后的人回道：“那我就期待你今天的表现了。可别又躺到床上就睡着呀”

居然质疑他身为男人的尊严……罗无语。

“哼。”他走进浴室。

“给你放好热水了，好好泡一个澡吧。”罗宾稍微提高了音量，笑呵呵地说。

“嗯。看到了。”浴室内的人回应。

他们的亲密关系才刚刚开始。

fin.


End file.
